randomroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
No One Is Safe...
These are the stories of Teran Dactylis (my RPG character). He is an assassin, and these are his stories of his glorious adventures to become the greatest assassin the world will ever know. Please, if you have any comments or suggestions, please tell me. I may publish this when I get enough stories. I also would like to know any grammatical or spelling errors, the editor doesn't have spell check. Also, don't edit it yourself unless I know you, and absolutely no writing your own stories here. I will delete them. Only suggestions. The First Contract It was an ordinary day. I had been living in Thornbark Forest with Meishka Maholson and Drachir Notaehw for a few weeks and I told a few people I had become friendly with to spread rumors about me and how to contact me. It requires that you make markings in a certain stone and then go to a secret location and wait for me to come so we can discuss the terms of the assassination and the payment. Anyways, I went by the stone and found the markings. I wiped them away with my terrakinesis and started walking to the location. When I got there, a tall man was waiting, just as the instructions required. "Let's get straight down to buisness. Who is the target?" I said. "His name is Ornanza Forterix. He is in his mid seventies, short, and runs the inn in Elkhold. I am his son, and he has been a very abusive father and has been harassing all the staff. He needs to go. I am speaking on the behalf of all of us at the inn. I promise you we will dispose the body for you and I can guarantee none of the employees will report you. If anyone does find out, we will make sure you do not get arrested." the man replied. "Very good. What's the pay?" I asked. "Let's say 300 gold considering we are helping you out. If you do get caught before we pay you we will just subtract the difference from your pay. We got a deal?" the man answered. "Deal. You will not be disapointed." I turned and started to walk away. "Oh wait, and one last thing." the man said before I left. "Yes?" "Make the death as painful as possible. We want him to suffer. Just also make sure he doesn't scream. Don't want to get caught. We will be able to tell if it was painful, and if it is, then we will throw in an extra 200 gold." the man said. "How ironic. I have a toxin that will take care of both. You are making this too easy." "Excellent. Then it's settled. Come to the inn and order the special when it is done. One the employees will get me and I will bring your money." "Very well. It will be done soon enough, trust me. I was trained very well back on my home planet. Good day." I left the location. I went straight to the inn and ordered a room. I made sure to tell Meishka and Drachir what I was up to and was dressed in normal clothing. I only ever wear my assassin's cloak into town so that no one could recognize me when I was trying to be hidden. I recognized the target immediately. He matched the discription and I heard him yelling at one of the employees. It was time to start planning. I am very good at sticking to the shadows and can sometimes hide in plain sight. I found out where he was sleeping. After he left his room, I went in and locked it so I could practice picking it. Part of my strategy is planing how I was going to break in so I could do it as quickly as possible, reducing my chance of getting caught. I coated my dagger with the venom, specially derived from the Familystalker Spider, which makes its victims suffer but paralyzes their vocal chords so they couldn't scream and it could continue stalking the rest of the herd it had chosen to prey on. I was ready. He went to sleep. There were still some other people in the halls, so I sat in wait, just waiting for the last of the customers to ge to sleep. When the last one did, I donned my my cloak and snuck out. I have a silent step and got to the innkeeper's room unnoticed. I knew exactly where the "sweet spot" for his room's lock and picked it rapidly. I got into his room, closed the door, and plugged the crack under the door. I stood over his sleeping body and spoke in a soft voice. "May the light forgive you and welcome your changed soul in death." This was the thing I decided to say before I assassinated people as a prayer. It seemed like he was about to wake up and was stirring but then I back stabbed him. The venom's effects took place immediately. He silently screamed in pain and started writhing around. He was clearly in pain, just as the contract stated. I left the room and returned to mine, resting into a peaceful sleep. The next morning I sat at a table waiting for an employee to approach me. One of the waiters asked me what I would like to eat. I made sure to hide my face so I still appeared anonymous. I ordered "the special." He paused for a moment, then replied. "Right away sir." I waited a moment or two, and the tall man returned, laid a well cooked meal down on a gold plate, and said thank you and that the payment was the value of the plate. Clever man. I returned home and told Meishka and Drachir the details of the adventure. They were thouroughly amazed, and I took a good rest to celebrate a job well done. Package Delivered It was 3 days since my first contract. I was glad to se the markings, so I immediately went to the negotiation cave. There was a man sleeping there. He didn't look homeless, and in fact looked rather well dressed, so he must have left the markings just after I checked. I nudged him and he woke up immediately. "Oh, good, it's just you. I was afraid that someone else found me and was going to question me." the man said. "Don't worry, I have an enchantment that makes it so that you have to make the markings to see this place." I assured him. "You could also use an enchantment that lets you know when someone makes the markings. I have been here for almost 24 hours!" he said somewhat angrily. "Don't worry, I will. I just should have thought of that earlier." I responded. "Now down to buisness. Who's the target?" "Welsh McMillan. He is a mailman at my company. He rapes young girls on his mail route and stalks them as well. I want to fire him, but the CEO is his father, and jail won't work because I can't report because I'll get fired and even if I did they are rich and he would get out immediately. I need you to bring justice to all those poor young girls." he told me. "No problem. What's the pay?" I asked. "The victims and I have pooled some money together for you and we can pay a good 800 gold. You can also keep anything you find on his body." he answered. "You will not be disappointed. You will know when I am complete with the task. I will start it immediately." I said and walked off. I researched him and discovered what he looked like and his mail route. I went to find him. When I did, I recognized him immediately. I saw him come onto a girl, but a man yelled at him and he ran off. I followed him in the shadows. Eventually he was the perfect position for assassination. I said the Prayer Of Death. Unfortunalely, he had very good hearing and turned around before I could stab him. He punched me in the face and started running. "That little sucker can hit hard." I thought out loud. I started running after him. Considering I still have terrakinesis even in human form, I made a small rock just out of the road forhim to trip on. He hit the ground hard and started to get back up, but i caught up to him before he could. "Now to avenge the deaths of your victims." I said in a soft but eerily creepy voice. He had that look in his eyes of someone who knew it was the end. The poison on my dagger was a very special one. It was intended to knock the vitim out for a little while, then they wake up and think that they are safe, but then notice the hole rotted in them. I stabbed him in the gut and he was out cold immediately. I dragged him to a place no one would ever find him. He woke up in about 2 hours. He laughed. "Wrong poison! You have failed, assassin!" he shouted in triumph. I guess you can call me a cruel person. "Look at the stab wound." I told him smugly. He did so and noticed the hole in him. After he did so, he died immediately. I wanted to guarantee that my client knew the job had been done, so I added a poison that clotted the blood so it wouldn't get everywhere, then decapitated him. I put his head in a box and put it in the client's mailbox. I then went to the cave and waited for him to arrive. When he finally did, I was sharpening my dagger. "I got your package." he said. "Very ironic." "No problem." I responded. "I was going for irony." "Here is your payment. All 800 gold pieces." he said as he handed me the bag. "Thank you." "Justice has been served." I said dramatically as I slowly walked out into the forest. Memories From The Past Another day, another etching. After my last client, I did the enchantmen that alerts me when someone makes them. I still checked by there out of habit and as a way of advertising. It was somewhat early in the morning and it woke me up. I was groggy when I went to the cave. (Grumble) "Who's the target? Please hurry, you woke me up and I want to go to back to sleep." "Sorry. Didn't know when you usually were up. My name is Necrolis Corpus. I am probably going to become a major client of your's. I am the person people go to when they want something or someone dead. I am going to need someone to help me out with taking out targets. What do you say?" said the man. "Sure I guess as long as I get paid." I responded sleepily. "Excellent." he said happily. "Time for your first contract from me. It is going to be somewhat easy because I don't know how good you are other than 2 targets that were very easy. This will be a little challenge to see how good you really are. There are 2 targets on this assignment." "Who are they?" I asked quickly so I could just go to sleep. "Arina Kinsler and Garth Earlix." he said. "No need to pay me on this one I will do it for free!" I quickly said suddenly fully awake. "Why?" he asked. "Personal matters. I've wanted to kill them for a while, but needed a proper excuse." I replied. "Well, once the deed is complete I will at least pay you 100 gold for your troubles." he said kindly. "Good day." And with that he walked away. I was enraged with memories from the past. I had a bit of history between them. I hadn't gotten any contracts for a while, so I decided to try to improve my social life. I wanted a girlfriend, so I found a decent bar to go to (ironically the bar connected to the inn I assassinated my first target in, but no one recognized me) to try and meet someone. I met a half-orc who I befriended (Garth) and also met a beautiful (it seemed at the time) young woman with flowing red hair (Arina). I started talking to Arina, and we had quite a bit in common (other than my personal traits, of course). We all hung out for about a week, and we became very close. I genuinely thought she would say yes when I asked her out on a date. Instead, she tore my heart out (not literally), and then Garth asked if she would go out with him instead, and she accepted. I stormed out after smashing Garth in the head with my glass mug. I tossed a few gold to the man at the door to cover the cost of the mug. I never saw or heard from them again. But they were about to hear from me. I began planning the murder immediately after I got home and explained what happened to Drachir and Meishka. I did not plan on being merciful in any way, shape, or form. I discovered they still hung out at the inn's bar, so I waited around there in the shadows and followed them until they went home. Either they were just spending the night together, or they had actually already moved in with each other. It seemed like they did, because they always went to the same house, night after night. I was ready. The night I intended to commit the crime, it was very dark and cloudy. An ideal situation for me. I quickly snuck up to them and smashed their heads together to knock them out. I drug them away into a small cave where no one could hear them scream so I could torture them as much as I wanted. It was a good distance away from any civilization and I also had an enchantment preventing any sounds from penetrating the mouth of the cave. It was time for my revenge to take place. A decent amount of time passed before they regained conscience. I was sitting on a rock, sharpening my dagger to a very fine point. "Where are we?" Arina asked, panicing. "Don't worry, it will be okay." Garth said. Clearly I was practically invisible to them. "No, it won't." I said ominously, causing them to finally notice my presence. "Who are you, what are you going ot do to us?" Arina asked. "Exactly what you did to me." I said, taking of my hood. "Teran?" Garth asked in shock. "What are you doing and why?" "There is a contract out on you, and as you would have known if you actually were listening to me instead of swaping glances at each other when we were 'friends,' I am a highly trained assassin from another planet." I told them. "Why did you agree to it? We were friends." Arina plead, trying to struggle free of the bonds I used to keep them strapped to the rocks. "The key word in that sentence is 'were.' Our friendship ended when you tore my heart out and Garth back stabbed me and stole you. Now, I will exctact my revenge by translating the figurative to the literal." I replied. "What are you talking about?" Garth asked with a panicked look on his ugly, half orc face. "You back stabbed me in the figurative sense, so as revenge, I am going to take this dagger right here and plunge it into your spine, and because Arina tore my heart out in the same sense, I am going to use my hand to puncture her rib cage, find her heart, rip it out while it is still bleeding, and then crush it while she watches. You never were intelligent enough to understand stuff like this." I explained to him. "Please, don't do this!" Arina was on the verge of tears. "Too late, I already agreed to the contract, and it is the perfect excuse for this. I'm even only doing it for a measly 100 gold I am so enraged at you 2." I explained to her. I then lashed out with my dagger, hitting both of them across the cheek. It was coated in a special poison. It didn't cause any pain... At first... "What was that supposed to do?" Garth asked. I responded by sharpening my dagger some more. The poison made high pitch noises VERY painful to hear. They screamed in pain and writhed on the ground. I then coated my dagger in a poison that triggered nerves to accumulate pain so it never went away and slashed them with that and continued sharpening. Eventually I coated my knife in a third poison that was only meant to bring loads of pain to the target and stabbed very hard into their flesh. I then sat back and watched. After a while I decided it was time to finish the job. Garth was first. I plunged my blade into his spine and ripped a good chunk clean out. Arina gasped in shock. "No, please, I will do anything!" she cried. "Too late." I responded and slashed her with a paralysis poison. She was comletely incapable of movement without excrutiating pain. Naturally, I then moved her body into position for my next move. I morphed into a pterodactyl and punched my claws through her chest. I grabbed her heart and pulled it carefully out to maximize pain and so her veins wouldn't tear. Why? So I could tear those out too. When all the veins had either come out or broke, I then crushed the heart in front of her eyes and watched the life drain from them. My task was complete. I had also made an enchantment that made it so that if I tapped against the markings, you would be alerted that the task was complete. I did so and met Necrolis back at the cave. "I trust the task is done?" he asked. I held up Garth's spine and Arina's heart to show I had. "Excellent. Here is your pay." He tossed me the bag and I emptied it out. "There is 500 gold in here. I said I would do it for free. You don't have to give me all this." I told him. "Take it as a token of my gratitude and a job well done." he said kindly. "Thank you." I responded. "By the way, when are you normally awake? I don't want to wake you again like I did a couple days ago." He asked. "I am a heavy sleeper and roam around during the day. I usually stay up from 12 a.m. until 24 p.m., then sleep and repeat in the p.m. hours." I replied. "Okay. Next question, will you always take this long to complete assignments?" he asked. "No, I just needed more time to plan this one so I could torture these two and extract my revenge on them." I explained to him. "Excellent. I will contact you when I have your next assignment." he said as he walked off. I told him mostly the truth, but one thing I left out is that the real reason I was on that schedule was because I wasn't used to the planet's rotation periods yet. Back on Earth, there were only 24 hour days, but this planet's days were twice that, so I slept twice a day. I planned on maybe fixing that soon. I then went home and told Meishka and Drachir the details then took my mid day sleep.